


train wreck

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Death, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Murder, No Major Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: with an abusive father dead-set on killing oswald cobblepot, the reader finds herself entangled with victor zsasz and the underworld of gotham.  but everything her father had ever told her about the outside world was wrong, especially when it comes to victor.  she finds herself falling for the assassin, and making friends with everyone her father has ever had a watchful eye on.  it all too soon catches up with her when her father finally reemerges from where he had run off to, causing trouble in her new world and her old.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Kudos: 10





	train wreck

The rough material of the sack rubbed against your skin as it was roughly jerked off of your head. You winced at the bright light, wondering what the hell was going on. Waking up with a sack over your head was rough enough, but now that you were finally coming to, you had realized that your hands and ankles were bound to a wooden chair in the middle of a bright warehouse. You looked towards the floor, spotting expensive shoes. And you just knew they were; they were the type of shoes that made you wriggle in your spot. If you stepped on them, you'd owe the owner two hundred dollars, kind of expensive. And there were multiple. 

A man came up to you and he roughly grabbed your chin between his thumb and index finger. 

"You're serious, Zsasz? This is his daughter?"

You recognized the voice and as you forced yourself to focus, you had realized that the Penguin was glaring right at you. 

Your heart clenched in your chest. Zsasz must have been Victor Zsasz, Gotham's most prolific assassin. Anxiety shot through your veins as you looked towards the Penguin, your hands weakly tugging at the binds. 

"What's going on?" you asked, your eyes switching from the Penguin and to Victor quickly as they both looked at each other. 

"Your father," the Penguin cleared his throat, "is trying to kill me. Mind telling me why?" he asked, the end of the umbrella he held poking into the top of your shoe. 

You winced uncomfortably and you closed your eyes. "I don't know," you said. 

He pressed harder, clenching his jaw. "You don't know?"

"No. I don't know."

The Penguin sighed. "Well, you're lucky. I don't believe you."

Your eyes shot open and you looked at the dark-haired man. 

He gave you a smirk. "You're going to tell me what I want to know and you're going to cut it out with the I don't know talk—"

"—but I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what my father does."

"Oh, I'm sure," he rolled his eyes, moving his umbrella. He rested it against the floor as he stared you down. 

"I—what, uh, what day is it?" you hurriedly asked. 

Today had been the first day you were allowed out of the house in weeks. You were almost under the impression that your father wouldn't ever let you out into the city after what happened last time. 

"Wednesday," Victor said after the Penguin looked at him in confusion. 

Your eyes widened a bit. "What?" Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach. "Uh, can you just, I—" you took in a deep breath, an anxiety attack creeping up your spine. "I have to get home," you said. "I don't know what he's planning, but I just—if I don't get home, he'll kill me—"

"Right," the Penguin rolled his eyes. 

"Boss, I don't think she's lying," Victor said, frowning. "Just look at her."

You tried to keep yourself calm, averting your gaze from the men. The last time you had been out far longer than you were allowed, your father had beat you to within an inch of your life. You didn't want that to happen again. 

"Please. I... let me go home. I can find out for you."

"You're not going home," Victor blurted. 

"What the hell—"

Victor stared the Penguin down and he just raised his hands. 

"Fine. But you are figuring this out. Kill him if you have to."

The Penguin stared Victor down before he looked at you. "And you. If I find out you lied to get out of this—"

He stopped himself as he saw you near tears. He scoffed. "Victor, just do what you want."

The Penguin then left the two of you. 

Victor waited just a moment before he came over to you, untying the binds. 

"What are you going to do to me?" you asked, tears forming in your eyes. You were sure that it wouldn't be as bad as what your father would do when he finds you. 

"Taking you to my home—"

"—what?"

You looked at him, dumbfounded. 

He just rolled his eyes and forced you to your feet. "Come on."

You didn't know what to say to him, but you did as you were told. You weren't about to find out what would happen if you told him no. 


End file.
